Lamento
by Hevith de Zar
Summary: Finjo no notar cuanto me duele perderte… intento no escuchar más el débil murmullo de tú voz que sufre y se ahoga en la agonía, perdido entre la lluvia que congela cada recóndito de tu piel. Reeditado.


No es mejor, pero ya le he dejado más legible.

**Disclaimer: **Kisame ni Itachi me pertenecen, son propiedad absoluta de Masashi Kishimoto y éste es sólo un pequeño tributo de una devota fan a su magna obra:

* * *

**Lamento.**

**-Sinfonía de una noche-**

Finjo no notar cuanto me duele perderte... intento no escuchar más el débil murmullo de tú voz que sufre y se ahoga en la agonía, perdido entre la lluvia que congela cada recóndito de tu piel.

He querido conferirte la felicidad y ser capaz de afrontar la crudeza de la realidad, para así sacarte de este tormento que gota a gota te fulmina hasta el más mínimo pensamiento.

Cada vez que te contemplo hacerte daño a ti mismo me hiere en lo más profundo del alma, pero no puedo decirte que te amo, y cuanto me duele que prolongues el reparo de tus equivocaciones.

Debido a la absoluta devoción que emana tú ser. Tampoco puedo detenerte, así como no consigo cesar los inequívocos pasos que te obligas a marcar. Dispuesto a no dar marcha atrás. Aferrado a servirle y entregarle lo más puro de tú alma a quien conserve intacto lo que tanto amas, y te veo caer, rendido en los dominios de la perdición.

Reprimiendo cada cual los latidos de tú marchito corazón, con tal de entregarte en cuerpo y mente a un deseo que se torna más y más insoportable.

…es esta carga que reposa sobre tus hombros la que no te permite abrir los ojos, y deseas con fervor hacerte daño para afrontar vilmente la realidad. Estas agonizando al igual que el cerezo que pierde sus tersos pétalos y no florece nunca más. Mientras que yo, no puedo hacerme de valor suficiente para verte directamente a la cara y denotar lo profundo e infinito que se oculta en esos rubíes opacos.

Estoy perdiendo la compostura, entre tanto tú, tan sereno te pierdes en el silencio que mata tu voz.

Sumamente penoso es lo que estas viviendo y yo… no puedo ayudarte.

Quiero aliviar el ardor que género este incidente. Explorando desde la yaga que nunca cicatriza- y se abre aun más en una obertura que aniquila tu inocencia- hasta el daño ocasionado en la fragilidad de tú aturdida mente. Muy similar a un veneno cruel que flora en tus sentimientos. Destrozando la voluntad que tanto te ha costado conservar.

Si fuese capaz de entregar mí propio vida para aligerar tú dolor, lo haría, discontinuidad de oportunidades, sin detenerme a pensar, porque me pesaría más seguir siendo espectador de ésta infamia a ser receptor de la calamidad.

Con tal de verte levantarte del asfalto mataría naciones enteras sin temor a ser juzgado. Cuando mí única apelación se convertiría en una sonrisa que resurgiera de tus labios. Sí, lo haría, sin titubeos, ya que sin ti sería un infeliz esclavizado en la impunidad, y sé que si tú estas presente, al igual que lo has estado todo el tiempo dentro de mí mente, yo podría aventurarme a cambiar, y abandonarlo todo. Sólo por ti.

Es así que te suplico de rodillas, ante tú lastimera figura, que no lo hagas, no te abandones nunca más a ti mismo, no cuando yo soy quien te necesita demasiado hoy en día y en el presente para conseguir sobrevivir dentro de éste transitorio mundo que se derrumba, y nos arrasa con el sin permiso alguno.

Yaces postrado de frente a mis ojos. Sin inmutarte ante el rocío que el trono de los cielos nos brinda para despejar nuestras afectadas mentes, las cuales, inseguras no se detienen a avanzar más halla del pensamiento y sacar a flote lo que nos guardamos para nosotros mismos; inconsolables y diciendo tanto para nuestros adentros. Permaneciendo extraordinariamente lejanos el uno del otro. Bajo esta lluvia que aumenta a cada segundo que pasa.

Te observo, con las gotas rodando sobre la hechura de tu cuerpo, simulando a un puñado de perlas que bañan tu blanca piel. Lo sé, que estas acostumbrado a esta fría caricia y que ya no puede incomodarte; no te molesta para nada recibirla y lo entiendo mejor que nadie.

Te conozco desde tú huída y ya me siento dueño de tú vida.

No me miras y no te giras para ver el sufrimiento que me causa que desaparezcas de mí lado eternamente.

Tengo miedo de acercarme y verme distanciado por una tajante mirada que me profesasen tus iris sangre. Tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea de que puedo tenerte en mis divagantes ilusiones que difieren con creces de la realidad.

— Voy a morir, ya que tengo una enfermedad terminal.

He sufrido de un terrible vuelco al corazón por tan lamentable y desfavorable revelación. Consiguiendo tú por tu parte nublar cada uno de mis sentidos con la insólita calma que resolla tú voz, de modo que no hago otra cosa que reprimir mis lágrimas. He sido destinado a perderte.

— Antes de que eso pase, voy a dar mí último paso y quiero que estés ahí cuando eso suceda.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá transcurrido desde que te escuche decirlo y me adentre al silencio sin alentarte, sin verme capacitado de apaciguar tú soledad, y expandir estos sentimientos que me matan por dentro?

Ésta lluvia que nos moja no fue capaz de incitar a mis lágrimas a teñirse con ella.

Siempre he buscado la tonalidad de la melancolía para evitar envolverme dentro de ella, al preferir ser fuerte y brindarte mí absoluto apoyo. Cuando en realidad lo que más quería era correr y tomarte entre mis brazos para no dejarte ir, y hacer de tus últimos días de vida propiamente míos.

En cambio, mis labios permanecieron cerrados, igual a un sello maldito que no ha de ser liberado. Callando las bellas palabras de amor que solo a tu lado he llegado a descifrar e interesarme en expresar.

Así, vilmente dejo que te bañes en la depresión de la faz celeste, que ante el vacío que presenta tu corazón se vuelve tristeza. Es así que el cielo llora, cómo un tributo al tormento que nos apaña y nos despedaza.

Me pierdo en el grisáceo paraje que nos rodea, en los sonidos que desaparecen con la lluvia. Tú y yo adentrados en un pequeño bosque, y próximos a una villa en la que pretendimos refugiarnos de un diluvio que ya nos ha interceptado. Sin siquiera detenerme a denotar cuando fue que tus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Inconsolables de saber que estas sólo, de comprender que has sido condenado a vagar en la penumbra de la oscuridad hasta el momento en que te marches a alguna otra parte. Sin una cálida mano que muestre un poco de compasión hacia el infortunio que te tortura lentamente. Degustando de tu esencia hasta que desvanezcas.

Me siento estremecer y no consigo decir nada, pese a que te comprendo y sé perfectamente la forma en que te sientes al recibir tu carta de sentencia.

He vivido día a día siendo un admirador de la obra que has hecho de tú vida, y sé por cuantos pesares has tenido que enfrentarte para terminarla, sin embargo, no puedo revertir lo que has creado. E imploro convertirme en la tierra donde pisas y el cielo que tus dedos no han de tocar.

Deseo ser todo para ti, para ver si así suavizo la potencia de tus males.

— ¿Es esa tú decisión? — Suelto con suma frialdad. — Haz lo que quieras.

En cuanto he callado me maldigo por la cobardía que me impide confesar lo que en verdad siento, porque quiero ser parte de tu mundo, no apetezco que me ignores, pero no lo consigo decir.

Por más que intento difuminar algo para borrar la crudeza de mí opinión no hago más que permanecer callado. Distante de ti.

Es porque no puedo tomar valor de doblegar mis sentimientos, de igual forma que he hecho tantas veces en mis pensamientos, y te pierdo deliberadamente. Cuando gravemente herido avanzas firmemente y me dejas atrás. Comprendiendo que en mí persona no tendrás el consuelo que desesperadamente buscas, fingiendo que no lo necesitas, así cómo finges que no te importa ser olvidado y maldecido por aquellos a los que proteges.

— Vámonos — Es lo único que te escucho decir varios centímetros lejos de mí. Mientras estas temblando de coraje y vergüenza, a consecuencia de ésta mezcla de emociones que ha nacido tras permitirme verte totalmente vulnerable y pasar de ti. Asumiendo que no vales nada.

He llegado a asimilar que he sido un completo estúpido, y lo repetí mil veces en mí mente, a cada paso que te apartaba de mí vista.

Me he burlado sin querer de la pena que te quita el sueño y me he hecho acreedor de tu repudio, lo sé, se que me lo merezco.

¿Si nunca he tenido el alivio de tenerte puede que siga vivo? Después de todo, ¿No es esto un adiós? No te tengo, no poseo nada de ti y al morir no va a quedarme otra cosa que el recuerdo de tú compañía. Rememorándote al saber que fuiste mí secuaz, más no mí amado.

Nada nos une en vida y la única razón por la que miramos hacia la misma dirección se debe a esta inmundicia que destilamos, y con la que sobrevivimos en el afán de retroalimentarla. Corrompidos. Convertidos en unos asesinos que cuales quiera que fuesen nuestras razones, o declaraciones, no reparaban el daño que íbamos dejando tras de nosotros.

Tú y yo somos la deshonra de la humanidad.

Es capricho mío quererte y saber que nunca habré confesado lo que aguarda mí corazón.

Pienso entonces, mientras te doy alcance, que si hubiese sido capaz de amarte, sin retroceder cada vez que tengo está necesidad de soltarlo todo, que tú te habrías quedado a mí lado.

Y que jamás tendría que verme en la penosa necesidad de contemplar tú espalda. Al igual que ahora. Con el semblante ligeramente cabizbajo, sin recibir alguna muestra de interés de mí parte, respecto a la fatalidad que te persigue.

Si has confesado tú día de muerte ¿Por qué no he dicho nada sensato?

Si me has pedido estar presente ¿Por qué no consigo atender tu necesidad?

Si ha estado claro que tus palabras esconden un leve interés por mí… ¿O es que lo estaré imaginando?

Posiblemente podríamos haber sido felices si yo te hubiese detenido hace unos cuantos instantes, para no perderme a mí mismo, al igual que lo has hecho tú. Al garantizar tu soledad, pero no he logrado sacarme de éste ensimismamiento que congela todo mí cuerpo y mis palabras.

Pronto llegamos a una posada y sin decir nada nos adentramos a las profundidades de nuestra respectiva habitación. No me dedicaste siquiera una miserable palabra, ni una sola mirada.

Estabas ya muy lejos de volver y pretendí no saber el porqué.

Soy cobarde cuando se trata de ti, y esa misma noche no pude dejar de pensar en tus palabras.

No conciliaba el sueño ya, de solo pensar en la tristeza que me invadía, porque también soy débil cuando se trata de amor. No tengo carácter, y no sé exactamente cual es la forma con la que debo amarte. Si nunca antes he amado a alguien.

Contigo aprendí que hay algo más allá que gozar de autoridad en el mundo. De ser un asesino que vive de sus fechorías; que incluso los más fuertes caen, porque el calor humano se lleva todo y lo sana todo también.

Estos sentimientos que he callado tanto tiempo se han acostumbrado a ser resguardados sobre todas las cosas, y ahora, cuando me desgarro las entrañas por sacarlos no consigo que fluyan, antes de que ya no requiera de ellos. Les necesito más que nunca en este preciso momento, para no tener que arrepentirme después. Pese a que no te halaguen mis proezas.

Y debo más que nada parar la inutilidad de tus sacrificios. Jamás me perdonaría ver que sangre de tu sangre clamé tu vida para cumplir una venganza que no tiene pies ni cabeza.

Permanecí recostado, más no dejaba de pensar en todos las oportunidades que he dejado pasar, y en lo mucho que me duele no tener el poder de rescatarte. No lo dudo más y me salgo de la cama con la finalidad de ir a buscarte. He decidido que quiero expresar éste temor que me arrebata el sueño.

No tengo la menor idea de cuanto tiempo hace que hemos llegado a dicha posada, ni cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que nos fuimos a la cama, sin tener el agrado de mirarte a los ojos.

No tengo idea de cómo es tu expresión ante los sucesos por los cuales estas pasando, pero lo que si sé es que sufro la determinación que consume tú ser. Y que esta sed que siento no podrá restablecerse aun cuando confiese mi amor, ya que si he de perderte lo quiero todo: Las lágrimas que no han percibido mis ojos, la calidez que no he llegado a tocar, las palabras que jamás he llegado a escuchar.

Por piedad ámame, antes de que las fuerzas que he tomado para postrarme delante de tú puerta flaqueen y vuelva a mi dormitorio dejándote sólo.

Poso mí mano sobre la puerta corrediza y me quedo un instante pasmado, sin idea de saber si lo que estoy a punto de efectuar es lo correcto. Nunca me has mirado con dejos de cariño, no eres afectuoso y me cuesta que me hables sobre lo que te inquieta; no quiero ser rechazado, pero si mis palabras no te llegasen a tocar por mí, entonces no tendría la menor idea de que hacer para salvarte de ese abismo que te consume.

Respiro profundo y trago saliva instintivamente. Voy a atreverme a hacer lo que nadie más se ha molestado en llevar a cabo, voy a abrazarte, voy a darte mí amor y voy a compartir tú dolor hasta el momento en el que tú cuerpo inerte no se mueva más.

Mientras abro la puerta mí cuerpo tiembla al ritmo de mí corazón. Voy a pasar de el, fingiré que no me importa, y no le prestaré importancia a nada.

Me cuelo con la mirada en la búsqueda de tú figura, que sorpresivamente no se halla tendido sobre la cama, y por un solo momento llego a creer que me he equivocado de alcoba. Esta habitación esta vacía, sin embargo, no puede existir equivocación alguna. No pierdo tiempo y me fijo superficialmente para afuera y observo que en efecto, es esta la habitación en la que te has metido. De modo que no comprendo porqué no puedo encontrarte.

— Kisame.

Escucho débilmente tú voz musitar mí nombre, aun así, no te veo por ninguna parte y comienzo a pensar que me he vuelto completamente loco. De no ser que algo me pide por atracción ver hacia mi costado. Dónde te encuentra sentado.

Estaba ahí tú cuerpo, a mí lado, y no lo hallé al estar más al pendiente del modo con el que estaba siendo afectada mí aturdida psique, a causa de los actos que estaba generando.

Al final me siento más tranquilo al saber que te encuentras a salvo.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? — Te pregunto sin pensar. Al vislumbrar que tú mirada retornaba nuevamente al suelo.

— He estado esperándote

Mis pupilas se abren grandes con sus palabras ¿Cómo es que ha llegado a prever lo que haría? ¿Quién era él? He escuchado referencias, pero ninguna que me hable de que el _sharingan_ escalé por el tiempo y adivine las cosas. Deduzco que debes estar mintiendo.

— ¿Piensas que voy a tragarme eso?

Busco desmentirte o en el peor de los casos descubrir que no has percibido mis sentimientos todo este tiempo. Observando que has curvado una sonrisa que peca de malicia, y que me hace estremecer. Te desconozco y retrocedo entre una línea que el marco de la puerta me impone. Una entre las que se hallan divididas la oscuridad del pasillo y la oscuridad de tú alma. Me encuentro indeciso.

— Es verdad…— Murmuras conservando tu sonrisa — Yo en realidad he estado pensando — Y desaparece — ¿Es este el karma? ¿Es el quien me juzga y me mata?

Ahora lo entiendo, que te encuentras frágil y que los demonios que aturden tú mente te han visitado para mofarse de tú debilidad.

Me conduelo ante éste joven que comparado con un niño pequeño que teme a la oscuridad se arriba a una esquina, solo porque tiene miedo de salir corriendo a los brazos paternos, ante el orgullo que le encadena, y lo obliga a pelear, aun cuando se halle desarmado.

No creo en dioses ni en deidades que te castiguen. No, no creo en el pecado ni en el pago de las malas acciones. Solo creo en mí mismo y en esta existencia que muere desde el momento en que se encuentra viva, y ha mis ojos eres solo un niño que ha sido utilizado. Has sido objeto de deshecho para la villa que tanto amas, junto a la castidad de tus deseos.

Me das pena, porqué siendo tan fuerte has sido solo un arma eficaz para los demás, y aun cuando la ira de no tenerte me enfurece contra mí mismo, tengo que aceptar que estas libre de culpas ante mis ojos juzgadores.

No hallé delito en tus atrocidades. Veo la pureza emanando de tú alma, que por mucho nos diferencia.

Yo que he asesinado a sangre fría te desconozco cómo psicópata y villano sanguinario. Eres blancura a tu alrededor, por lo que temo manchar tan inmaculado color con mí bajeza… no puedo tocarte.

Aun así, decido entrar a tu mundo, a esa oscuridad a la cual temí sin poder creerlo. Porque, de los fantasmas de este mundo a comparación de los de afuera creo que podré ahuyentarlos con mucha más facilidad.

Y cerrando la puerta tras de mí me quedo aquí. Rodeándome de un aura que corroe tu espíritu. Le veo cual _shinigami_ lo mira todo con ojos sagrados.

Tengo que salvarte.

— ¿Crees en la reencarnación? — Suelto con un timbre de voz que levanta tú mirada y me permite contemplar lo opaco que lucen tus ojos. Ligeramente rojos, debido a que has llorado.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntas un poco avergonzado, al dejarme ver por segunda vez tu vulnerabilidad. Tus mejillas se han sonrojado tenuemente y luces encantador ante mis ojos.

— Porque si llegase a ser así te pido que en la otra vida pienses más en ti que en los demás. — Pauso al ver el asombro que se equipara en tú rostro con mis revelaciones — Nadie merece la pena de que vivas tanto sufrimiento.

Mis celos fluyen de repente y te enfrascas nuevamente en tú mundo de ideas. Al detenerte a pensar en mis palabras que toman importancia para ti, y en el rumbo de ese universo que no terminas por comprender.

Nosotros que hemos desperdiciado nuestras vidas nos vemos hoy en día revolucionando nuestras mentes.

Es irónico, pero busco levantarte el ánimo en lugar de confesar lo que no he dicho aun, y que a mí parecer es más importante para mí hacerte saber. Aunque siento que es aun más necesario preservar tú estabilidad, a diferencia del poder convertirme en objeto directo de tú aprecio.

Soy un egoísta en todos los aspectos que pudieran existir. Siendo tú a la persona que tanto cariño le profeso no dejo de mantener esta imagen que me cuesta quebrantar. Para conseguir dejar salir al fin al hombre que muere y se desvive por protegerte de todo aquello que se vuelva un molesto obstáculo en tu andar, pero le siento comprensible. En estos momentos las encrucijadas del destino se han postulado con severidad y nos han desnivelado.

Tú y yo ya no estamos a la par como solía ser comúnmente hace un par de años, y me da bastante nostalgia cuando pienso en ese joven que tiempo atrás llego tras la masacre que le desterró, y le adentro en un aborrecible túnel sin salida. El mismo que se muestra ante mí al igual que aquella vez. Con un par de pupilas tan bellas y profundas que nadie más llegaría a comprender.

He de aceptar que mí interés comenzó a nacer en el momento en que esa humanidad tuya renació las emociones que en mí yacían muertas.

Me creí un monstruo sin escrúpulos al momento de masacrar y regirme por mis propios instintos a lo largo de mí juventud. No me distinguía de entre los animales y de las personas. Me parece que siempre he sido una mezcla amorfa de ambos, y me perdí en la rareza de éste cuerpo que gozaba derramando la sangre ajena.

Era un tiburón que superior a los de su propia especie disfrutaba alimentándose de ellos. Fascinado por la energía vital que recubre sus cuerpos.

Me creí superior y lo demostré al hacer caer a mis oponentes. Hasta que llegaste tú con algo que logre ver con claridad, y aun cuando nadie más lo notó yo pude ver que tú no eras igual que nosotros. Tú no estaba lleno de odio por este mundo del mismo modo que lo estábamos todos los demás.

Tus deseos eran desinteresados, y por más que te vi matar a tanta gente la verdad era que lo único que espete en tus masacres era a ti mismo sufriendo cada vez que lo hacías. Enfargado, muy parecido a un hermoso y perfecto asesino que llora lágrimas invisibles ante la sangre derramada.

Era un deleite enfermo verte hacerlo todo el tiempo.

No sabría expresar con suma precisión las emociones que me provoca verte tomar la vida de alguien más en tus manos. Lo que si puedo decir, con entera certeza, es que lo que en un principio había sido simple curiosidad se fue deformando en un sentimiento tan puro, y cristalino como el agua.

Me ha enamorado de ti la hermosura de tus sentimientos, por sobre la galanura que tanto te destaca. Acepto que tú cuerpo y tú belleza poco me interesan. Cuando he tomado ya a cuanta mujer incita una llama en mí interior. Sin detenerme a pensar si es acaso que esta bien lo que hago.

He violado y ultrajado a infinidad de mujeres con tal de alcanzar mí propia satisfacción. Maravillado de sus suplicas mustias que tendía por los suelos en mí necedad por destruir todo lo que llego a atraerme de ellas. Deleitado por la pena y el dolor que les invadía hasta el alma.

Para mí no existía diferencia alguna entre ellas y la mierda del suelo. Yo amaba cual fetichista arrebatarles todo lo que les convertía en tiernas criaturas.

Pero tú lo has cambiado todo, sin siquiera hacer nada por ganarte mí aprecio, y es así que ahora que quiero conservar intacta la pureza que de ti me ha prendado- sin aflojar las ataduras- me vuelvo devoto de este amor que quizás el orgullo me impide aflorar.

— ¿Por qué has venido a verme?

Preguntas tan repentinamente que incluso llegue a creer que lo había imaginado. Por un solo momento había olvidado que a mitad de la noche te vine a buscar para decirte lo que siento en verdad. Desafortunadamente ya no me siento con la misma capacidad de decírtelo. No cuando te veo más calmado. Siento que sería un oportunista si lo hago.

¿Pero y si te dijera? Si yo me atreviera a cambiar el rumbo por el que la vida me depara tal vez la respuesta fuera satisfactoria. Y aun así, no lo sé, no sé que debo pensar e imaginar.

Me envuelvo en el brillo que renace en tus ojos, e hipnotizado camino unos cuantos pasos para acercarme hasta ti. Tan cerca que tú sorpresa se hace evidente al tenerme delante tuyo. Sin decir nada y evadiendo totalitariamente la respuesta que no me digno a dar.

Notablemente me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos y por la gentileza que se conserva presente entre nosotros. La misma que se ha mantenido todo el tiempo.

Porque tú y yo cómo ninjas nos hemos admirado, cómo compañeros nos hemos respetado, pero cómo hombres no ha existido un vínculo con el que nos definamos todavía.

Ahora que te tengo tan cerca, con mis emociones transitando nuevamente, pienso en ti y quiero poseerte. Al quedar prendado de la hermosura que te convierte en una especie de ninfa seductora que se confunde entre la naturaleza. De la misma forma que tú aspecto me deleita y me obliga a no parar.

Me inclino hacia ti, sin quitarte la mirada de encima. Enclaustrado en un duelo interno, dentro del cual, nuestros orbes buscan con cautela en el interior del otro ser, un indicio de que es exactamente lo qué cruza por la mente del contrario. Ambos nos encontramos solos en la oscuridad de un habitáculo que se lleva los sonidos, y no hacemos más que escuchar el ruido inerte de un mundo soñoliento. Ese que nos devora al igual que una bestia hambrienta y se vuelve indefensa cuando llega la estela de la luna, y nos sumerge en las tinieblas.

Es poco lo que puedo ver ahora que soy presa de este bajo instinto. Solo soy capaz de acariciar tú suave mejilla, mientras mí cuerpo entero te acorrala entre la pared y el.

Ya estando tan cerca de ti distingo con claridad cada uno de los rasgos que te definen por sobre las demás personas.

Concurro de cerca esas hebras oscuras que caen sutilmente sobre tú rostro, y resaltan aun más los dos rubíes incrustados en ese níveo semblante. Cuyas gemas me miran fijamente. Sin odios, sin molestias. Me aceptas cerca de ti, y alentado a tocarte percibo la calidez de tú tersa piel.

Estoy perdiendo la cordura ante tú cercanía.

Deslizo lentamente mis dedos por tú piel. Sintiendo la tibieza en tú mejilla, la cual se calienta notablemente por lo que estoy haciéndote. Te encuentras un tanto sonrojado y puedo verlo claramente.

Olvido por completo la razón primordial que nos orillo a estar tan cercanos. En silencio.

Y dejando de tomarle importancia decido delinear con mí rústica mano tú mentón. Siendo está nuestra única conexión con el mundo.

— No lo hagas — Susurraste bajo. Ladeando la mirada para no tener que verme más, a causa de la notable vergüenza que te ha encogido de hombros.

Con tú pequeña mano apartaste la mía de tú rostro, con tal de impedirme hacer lo que a tú parecer había llegado demasiado lejos.

Comprendí al acto que te encontrabas incómodo por el repentino acercamiento que se dio entre los dos, y sabía bien el porqué, era que tú no estabas atraído en nada por los hombres.

Siendo tú tan serio y opuesto eras afortunado de brillar con premura entre las flores, más nunca te he visto tocarles. No por lo menos estando en mí compañía. Pareciendo que el tacto humano no te importase.

Pero no puedo parar ahora que he tomado el valor para hacerlo.

— Si no quieres que lo haga entonces golpéame — Determiné, dejándote en un estado de asombro en el que pocas veces era sometido tú gélido rostro.

Mostrando la impresión que te daba verme actuar de este modo tan impropio. Uno que nunca antes había usado contigo, porque antes, tan solo me dedicaba a respetarte al igual que tú a mí.

E inmediatamente te tomó entre mis brazos. Acción con la que has quedado asombrado enormemente.

Era muy difícil que me echaras de tú lado justo cuando ya me sentía capaz de hacer mí voluntad contigo.

Yo nunca me aprovecharía de ti, ni de tus momentos de debilidad para enredarte en tan bajo deseo, gracias a que te tengo todo el respeto que nunca llegaría a tenerle a alguien más.

Estipulando que te lo mereces y te lo has ganado a pulso, pero he de aceptar que esta vez lo haré sin detenerme a pensar. Solo porque si no lo hago ahora que ya tengo fe de llevarlo a cabo, sin miedo al que dirás, sé que no se volverá a presentar otra oportunidad, y moriré de no intentarlo.

Es el aquí y el ahora cuando ambos nos necesitamos. Quiero estar cerca de ti, justo ahora, cuando doy por sentado que no me rechazaras.

Es así que beso apasionadamente tus inmaculadas mejillas, que pronto se llenan de mis besos, mientras te sostengo con fuerza de las manos para impedirte echarme lejos, en el caso de que aborrecieras lo que hago.

— ¡Basta! — Te animas a ordenar con más fuerza apoyando tú voz. La suficiente para dejarme claro tu negativa a proseguir con ello, e igualmente la necesaria para no darme a entender que te encuentras indefenso.

Pero es tarde, y presiento que lo entiendes. Ya no podré detenerme. No tengo deseos de ceder a tus palabras. Aquellas que claramente me dejan entrever que los lazos que nos unen no pueden quebrantarse tan drásticamente. Por mal que se encontrase mi actitud acosadora.

Fue extenso el tiempo en el que añoré estar tan cerca de tú cuerpo; el mismo que me embriaga con la esencia que descarga sutilmente tú calor humano, y que me llena de algo que me falta, y ha estado ausente en mí durante largo tiempo. Ese algo que no lo consigo con nadie más y que me hace sentir tan bien.

He dejado de lado la pequeña labor que iniciaba y te miro directamente a los ojos, escaneando enseguida tú rostro.

Yaces confuso y no consigues definirte. Debatido entre la incomodidad que te provoco y las consideraciones que te tomas para conmigo, y que he llegado a ganarme en ocasiones pasadas.

Las cuales no te permiten repudiarme o mirarme con asco. No importa que tan malas sean mis acciones, no puedes obligarte a hacer nada para detenerme.

Opones resistencia en tus muñecas, lo que me índica que deseas escapar, sin embargo… también te quieres quedar, y puedo ver claramente la duda en tus ojos.

Contemplándome no puedes siquiera parpadear. Cómo si fueses a perderme de vista si te detienes un sólo instante a hacerlo.

Es sorprendente la forma con la que todo cambia al guiarme por mis instintos en lugar de la razón.

Debo admitir que de no haberme dejado dominar por ellos quizás nunca estaría así de cerca de tú cuerpo. Es irónico decir que no he querido herirte nunca, ni siquiera con el simple roce de un pétalo de flor.

Yo tan solo deseaba consolarte, cuando te encontré indefenso e incapaz de levantarte del suelo, pero ahora, me aprovecho de ti desvergonzadamente.

No importa cuanto luche por no lastimarte, porque ya no soy yo quien domina este despojo humano.

Sigo firme en sostenerte, y de manera repentina te tiendo sobre el suelo sin permitirte reaccionar a tiempo, ante la eficacia de mis movimientos. He de aceptar que no es la primera vez que hago este tipo de cosas.

Y tú, tan solo buscas mí mirada cada vez más extrañado por lo que hago.

Nunca antes lo habrías imaginado, no cuando yo siempre te había respetado y escuchado.

Montándome sobre de ti, y apresando nuevamente tus manos, nos reencontramos con la mirada.

Vislumbro en tus iris sangre que no comprendes mí comportamiento para contigo, y yo, aun no me explico la razón que avala el qué no te defiendes de mí ataque. Estas notablemente molesto, pero no te dignas a dañarme.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — Sueltas repentinamente. Asestando un reproche que no inmuta la masculinidad de tú voz. Aun luchas por hacerte ver amenazante ante mis ojos si es que me atrevo a proseguir.

Quisiera tener que evadir mis responsabilidades, pero con solo verte de esta manera- con tú pregunta resonando por mi mente una y otra vez- he notado que este comportamiento te lástima, y lo que menos quiero es ganarme tú rotundo odio, de igual forma que lo han hecho los demás.

Mientras te contemplo en la guarda de mí respuesta pienso en lo poco que quiero tú cuerpo.

Lo que en verdad he deseado todo este tiempo es ese corazón extraordinariamente puro que te obliga a proteger a todos los que amas. Eres admirable y digno de respeto.

Me congelo.

No puedo seguir.

Yo...

No puedo tomarte.

Has notado la inestabilidad de mis acciones y te suelto lentamente para no apresarte y obligarte a ceder. He perdido las fuerzas.

Tan torpe y egoísta.

Que pena.

— Es este deseo mío de estar contigo aunque no me quieras — Irracionalmente he expresado en tan tristes palabras lo que atesoro en mí corazón para ti.

Tan sencillo y frágil, que con tú mirada he logrado ver que has comprendido a la perfección que no eres él único que esta muriendo en silencio.

Tus rubíes transmiten un dejo de pena hacia mí, y yo me siento humillado. No precisamente de expresar mis sentimientos, sino de ver que he sido rechazado. Denotándolo en tú mirada que lo dice todo, pese a que tus labios permanezcan sellados.

Ya no estoy completamente seguro de si realmente estuvo bien que soltase tan lamentable declaración.

Te he amado tanto tiempo ya, que no recuerdo el motivo que me indujo a callarlo. Mismo que me ha mantenido constante en cada uno de tus pasos, que si incluso nos confabuláramos contra todo Akatsuki yo lo haría sin dudar. Solo si tú lo ordenas.

Es difícil de saber si te he llegado a alcanzar en tú miseria con mis frases llenas de cariño hacia ti, pero lo que si he llegado a racionalizar, es que si me he ganado tú desprecio lo comprenderé. Más salgo de golpe de esa idea al ver lo que a continuación haces.

Tomas la cremallera de tú capa y la abres completamente, para después, dejarla caer por debajo tus hombros. Hasta la altura de tus codos, y ya estando así me miras con un brillo sin igual en la mirada.

— Te daré permiso, solo si tú me perteneces.

No conseguía creer en lo que me decías, y quede totalmente mudo con solo observar que ahora mismo te desabotonabas el pantalón, para dejar en claro que te estabas entregando a mí.

— ¿Pertenecerte? — He musitado sin quitar el asombro que invade mí semblante. Permaneciendo absolutamente bloqueado de la realidad.

— ¿Me darás tú vida para hacerla una con la mía?

Quizás el significado era más profundo de lo que superficialmente me limite a ver, y si lo hubiese comprendido no sé que es lo que habría decidido.

Tenerte para mí. Obtener tú cuerpo a cambio de mí vida era un precio bastante alto para ser un simple placer humano, y aun así, me vi tentado a aceptarlo. Era imposible negarse. Sobre todo cuando te mostrabas tan indefenso ante mí, y acercando mí rostro al tuyo pacte nuestro acuerdo con un noble beso.

Uno en el cual aprese instintivamente tus labios. Completamente incitado por el delicioso sabor que probé en ellos. Masajeando tus labios con mí lengua hasta el cansancio, y que solo pude ignorar para liberarles en cuanto te hube arrebatado todo el jugoso néctar que a ti me encadenaba.

Tus dulces labios eran tan diferentes a los que regularmente besaba, porqué en ellos encontré tú aprobación, y un deleite inigualable por rosar la suavidad de tan carnosa textura.

— Ki… same... — Me llamaste con suave voz. Mientras jadeabas por la falta de aire que aquello te provocaba, pero no podía detenerme, y aprovechando que tus labios se encontraban entre abiertos adentre mí lengua en tu boca, para recorrer cada recóndito de esa cavidad bucal que estaba bastante húmeda y cálida.

Acariciando tu lengua con la mía.

Escuchando unos cuantos gemidos escapar de tus labios con dificultad.

Lo estaba disfrutando enormemente. Poder lamer esos labios de cereza, y morderles levemente, era todo un afrodisíaco que encendía más la llama que me estaba acalorando; — K- Kisame — Insististe y solo de esta manera detuve el contacto para atender tú inquietud. Al acto contemple que tus mejillas estaban completamente rosadas, y que jadeabas muy pautadamente. —…hagámoslo en la cama — Sugeriste, echando un ojo a ella, y entonces me di cuenta de lo precipitado que me había comportado.

Afuera estaba diluviando y el piso era duro y frío, pero no podía evitarlo. Me cegué por el deseo de hacerte mío aquí y ahora.

Estaba avergonzado y también excitado. Sobre todo cuando te escuchaba jadear tan cerca de mí. Percibiendo tú dulce aliento.

De inmediato me quité de encima, sin temor a que aquello fuese un vil engaño e intentaras escapar. Te conocía bien y sabía que eras un hombre de palabra. Cualesquiera que fuese el trato.

En cuanto me hube apartado de ti, tan solo me miraste una fracción de segundos antes de que te levantaras del suelo, y justo en el momento en el que ibas a dar un paso estuviste a punto de desvanecerte, de no ser porque te tome ágilmente del brazo. Evitando que cayeras al piso.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunte angustiado. Alimentando aun más mí preocupación cuando te vi recubrir tú semblante con una mano. En pos de tú malestar.

— S- Se me ha pasado el medicamento — Determinaste, destapando solo un poco tus ojos, para enseguida girarte a ver mí cara de preocupación.

Me sentí el más vil de los hombres tras descubrir lo que pasaba, y desee golpearme a mí mismo por forzarte a tener sexo conmigo en tú deplorable condición.

¿Quién era yo para imponerte este deseo? Decir que era por amor era una grave equivocación. Me sorprendía aun en este momento la amabilidad que siempre deparabas para los demás, y de alguna forma me enfermaba que fueras capaz de hacerlo solo porque yo lo quería así.

— ¿Podrías traerme… mí medicina? — No lo pensé ni dos veces y corrí hasta donde yacía la mesita en la que habías dejado tú maletín, con tus demás utensilios ninja, y al abrirla tente por todas partes para buscar el pequeño frasco de medicamento. Mientras que tú ibas y caías rendido sobre la cama. Aguardando pacientemente a que lo encontrara.

En ese pequeño lapso notabas que tú visión empeoraba en cuanto te detenías a mirarme de espaldas.

Finalmente encontré lo que tanto buscaba y fui hasta ti para entregártelas.

— ¿Son estás? — Te llamé y tú solo moviste ligeramente tú cabeza, lo suficiente para mirarlas.

— Si…— Inquiriste. Levantando tú brazo para así recibirlas de mis manos. Lo cual hice de inmediato.

Nunca en mí vida te había visto tan débil al igual que en este momento, y tomando en cuenta que esto podría ser detestable para ti, me giré para quitarte ese pesar de la mente. Creía ya haber hecho suficiente a lo largo de toda la noche contigo como para permitirte ver mí rostro lleno de preocupación.

No deseaba humillarte, ni hacerte sentir débil e incapaz de levantarte por ti mismo. Después de todo, ante lo bueno y lo malo, seguías siendo un hombre — Kisame… dame un poco de agua.

— Si.

Salí corriendo de la alcoba para ir hacia la mía, en la cual llevaba algunas botellas de agua para el viaje. Ya que siendo el filo de la media noche ¿Dónde más podría conseguirla? Por suerte para ambos portaba un poco de ella entre mis cosas.

En cuanto llegue me acerque hasta ese pequeño bulto que representaba tú figura, y que se encontraba de cara a la cama.

Ya estando tan cerca de ti, mí sorpresa fue grande en comparación a muchas otras al acontecer una prominente cantidad de sangre manchando la almohada. En la que débilmente posabas tú rostro. A un lado de dicha sustancia.

Mí cuerpo entero se helo con solo verte en ese estado. Creyendo que te encontrabas en tú lecho de muerte.

— D- Dame el agua — Musitaste en cuanto te percataste de mí estado. El cual se género en cuanto te observe, y muy levemente me aproxime hasta ti, para acercarte la botella.

A continuación cabe mencionar que te observe tomarte tú medicamento.

En realidad me hallé sorprendido de ver la cantidad de pastillas que te llevabas a la boca, con tal de parar lo que te estaba matando por dentro.

Ahora que lo recordaba estaba seguro de haberte visto hacer unas cuantas paradas por lo poblados cercanos, para comprar unas cuantas cosas que a tú parecer eran de gran vitalidad, pero nunca antes me había fijado que eran esas malditas drogas lo que estabas comprando.

Abasteciéndote depuradamente de cuanta cosa te garantizase alargar un poco más tú vida. Para que así, llegases hasta el día en que prometiste terminar con el sufrimiento que ahonda en tú hermano menor.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio después de lo que había pasado. No encontrábamos las palabras necesarias para entablarnos, y solo fui capaz de acontecer que te estabas estabilizando tras atiborrarte de aquellas tabletas.

No pude ni siquiera verte a la cara. Creía ya haber visto demasiado y no podía soportarlo más, así que, en cuanto noté que te encontrabas mejor creí que sería buena idea dejarte dormir. Ya que pronto amanecería y tendríamos que retornar a nuestras monótonas costumbres. Teniendo por tarea capturar a un _chinshuriki_, quizás el último trabajo que llevaría a cabo en conjunción contigo.

— Espera — Me llamaste cuando estuve a un solo paso de salir de tú dormitorio. Apegándote a mí espalda lo suficiente para recargar tú cabeza en ella. — Házmelo — Me sentí honrado de que me pidieras que te hiciera mío, al igual que lo hice en mis más húmedos sueños.

Tenerte solo para mí, recorrer con mis dedos tan apetecible cuerpo y poseerte con embestidas profundas- muy similar a una bestia dominada por la libido- tan sólo con el afán de escucharte gemir sonoramente. Mientras te dominaba metido entre tus piernas, sería muy parecido a estar en el paraíso, pero no puedo hacerlo, no cuando preveo la forma tan indigna en la que te encuentras.

Desvaneciendo gradualmente. Tan frágil que no sé si podría soportarlo.

Y no me molesto en responder a tú petición. Salgo de tú alcoba tan pronto he cobrado la razón.

Antes de que mis instintos me dominen y me obliguen a aprovecharme de ti.

Me apresuro en esfumarme de tú alcance, con la única finalidad de encerrarme en mí recámara.

Porque quiero olvidar lo que siento por ti, arrancarme estas ideas de la mente y sacarme este amor del corazón, para así sobrevivir una vez más en este mundo de sombras.

Quiero escapar de está pútrida vida que te quita sin darte nada que te levante nuevamente.

…

En cuanto me adentro en mí alcoba apretó con violencia mí pecho con una mano. Golpeando con violencia la pared.

Estaba sufriendo cómo nadie podría imaginárselo, y no tenía la menor idea de que es lo que tenía que hacer al respecto.

Esta rabia que tengo nubla mis sentidos y siento que me ahogo en mí mismo paulatinamente.

Ahora lo sé, que quiero llorar al igual que lo hace un crío ante la impotencia que me aqueja.

No tengo idea de que hacer para afrontar tanto sufrimiento, cuando nunca antes me había visto igual de derrotado, pero no me queda más que sacar a flote este dolor mundano que doblega todo mí ser, y que me obliga a llorar sobre la cama.

Aborrezco esta jodida humanidad y siento asco por todo y todos, más este dolor no desaparece. Jamás he tenido idea de que hacer. Siempre he preferido echarle la culpa a todo el mundo antes que a mí.

Odio esta cobardía de huir para sollozar adentrado en la soledad, y no dejarle ver a nadie mí propia debilidad.

º

Me había quedado dormido sin pensar, al derramar más de una lágrima, mientras me encontraba tendido sobre la cama, sin cobijo alguno que me cubriese de éste frío que me perturbaba aun en los brazos de Morfeo, y entre sueños pude sentir la humedad que bañaba mis mejillas. Con la suave brisa rozándome tenuemente.

Me quede allí, derrumbado. Hasta que una calidez sin comparación alguna se poso sobre mí cuerpo, y me reconforto. Al punto de que estaba por olvidar los tormentos que me perseguían hasta los dominios del mundo de los sueños, y enseguida, una mano seco con el roce de su tacto el húmedo sendero que las lágrimas marcaron.

Entre abrí lo suficiente los ojos para caer en la cuenta de que era lo que pasaba y de dónde provenía ése ligero peso que me cobijaba, y entonces, te contemple a ti, estabas montado sobre mí dorso, revestido con una yutaka blanca que resaltaba tú hermosura.

La cual descubría uno de tus pequeños hombros, de tal forma que pude ver un poco más de esa blanca piel que muy pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de apreciar, y que te hacía lucir extremadamente sensual. Sobre todo, por la seductora mirada que me estabas dedicando.

Consiguiendo así, y en esta posición sentir la tibieza de tú cuerpo postrado sobre el mío- con tus largas piernas tendidas a mis costados- me permití dar un buen enfoque de ese par de carnosos y torneados muslos, que se revelaban atrevidamente de entre la yutaka. La cual yacía ligeramente entreabierta, dejándoles al descubierto.

Con sólo sentirte encima me vi encadenado a ti, y peor que eso, notablemente excitado.

Aquellos orbes sangre que había apreciado siempre, desde el día en que te había conocido, fueron sustituidas por dos gemas oscuras que me develaban con soltura el verdadero camino hacia tú alma. Sin que consiguiera apartarlas de mí vista, debido al brillo y a la profundidad que me mostraban únicamente a mí.

Logrando solo con ello dejarme totalmente embelesado.

Pronto fui capaz de percibir que un suave rubor se hacía presente en tus mejillas. Te encontrabas avergonzado de lo que hacías, y sin emitir palabras comenzaste a retirar la pequeña liguilla que sostenía tú abundante cabellera y así, la dejaste caer dócilmente sobre el hombro opuesto al que se encontraba descubierto. Aumentando con ello la libido que estaba ofuscándose en mí cuerpo. Con tan perfecto panorama que se montaba de forma incomparable. Ya que si de por si, había quedado mudo por tú repentina presencia, y excitante apariencia, ahora mismo sentía mí propio corazón latir a millón con solo verte de tal forma.

— I- Itachi — Murmuré con voz ronca al haber estado dormitando. Comenzando a despertar tan pronto se hizo presente tan tentativa visión.

Tú no dijiste nada, y eso me hizo pensar que se trataba de una simple fantasía mía, por irme a la cama ansioso de dormir contigo. Añorando hacerme acreedor de tú compañía toda la noche.

Y así, sin preocuparte en decir nada, y yo sin atreverme a mover ni un solo músculo de mí cuerpo, ante el atosigante temor de que al tocarte te desvanecieras de mí lado, te vi posar tú redondo y firme trasero sobre mí pelvis, y ya estando en esta posición comenzaste a frotarlo sobre mí cadera. A manera de que mí miembro fuese estimulado por él.

— Ah — Solté al sentir la presión con la que te movías sobre el. Con movimientos provocativos y precisos. Rozando con suma dulzura mí miembro con tus suaves nalgas. Carnosidades que se percibían sumamente cálidas aun estando cubiertas por la tela. Al punto de que mí cuerpo fue acalorándose completamente por culpa de ése mar de sensaciones que me proporcionabas.

Moviendo una y otra vez tú pequeña cintura te miraba intentando creer que todo esto no un sueño, ya que de serlo era completamente perfecto. Tan sólo me deje llevar, sin detenerme a pensar más.

Gemía muy tenuemente a cada que aumentabas el ritmo y la intensidad. Lo estaba disfrutando mucho, el que incitaras mí miembro.

Endureciéndole gradualmente en el momento en el posaste tú entrepierna sobre la mía, y masturbabas tú pene contra el mío.

Sentir tú sexo caliente y un poco hinchado me hervía más y más la sangre. Entre tanto, tus mejillas se teñían de un carmín cada vez más intenso a consecuencia de esto. Porque te percatabas de lo mucho que me gustaba, y sentías el enorme bulto que se hacía presente entre mis piernas.

— Mmm… ahh…— Gemí con mí pene despertando de su letargo. Orillado a atender la lujuria que se estaba apoderando de todo mí ser, y era por gracia sagrada de que te movieras cada vez más rápido. Aumentando con ello no sólo mí erección, sino también la tuya.

Cuanto deseaba tocarte y no verte desaparecer, pero aun estaba empeñado en que esto era un sueño.

No podía creer que me buscaras a las altas horas de la madrugada sólo para tener sexo. Sin embargo, tus caricias, tus rápidos movimientos- aumentando la proporción de mí erección-, tus gemidos-intentando ser reprimidos y que estaban enloqueciéndome-, el calor que aumentaba entre nosotros… todo parecía tan real que me sentía satisfecho. No solo porque estaba presenciando tan deseoso momento, sino que, tú también estabas disfrutándolo.

Estaba ya tan perdido en mis propios caprichos que termine por ignorar el temor a que desaparecieras. Si es que llegabas a ser una alucinación mía, y muy lentamente conduje mis manos hasta tú cadera. La cual aprese débilmente, y entonces, lo que más miedo me provocaba desapareció completamente de mí mente, en cuanto pude sentir con mis manos el cuerpo aquel que se estaba entregando.

— ahh…— Gemiste inaudible. Bastante excitado, y entrecerrando los ojos. Sintiendo con mucho más énfasis nuestros miembros friccionándose. Uno contra el otro, y con el calor de la tela aumentando esta placentera sensación, te dedicaste a gozar de ello.

De pronto te viste en la necesidad de detenerte. Cesando para pasar a ser espectador de la notable reacción de alegría que se mostraba en mí semblante. Notando que te miraba cómo si aun no creyera que eras realmente tú. Y aproximándote sólo un poco más, para que nuestros rostros quedasen cercanos- al igual que nuestros cuerpos-, tomaste mí mano muy delicadamente y me hiciste tocarte la mejilla.

Quizás habías averiguado lo que pasaba por mí mente y me ayudaste a creer en ti.

Fue un gesto de amabilidad que me hizo estremecer. Dejándome absolutamente embrujado, perdiéndome en la profundidad de tú mirada. La cual era débil, signo de tú malestar y de que pronto tus días se verían cegados.

Ya estando así, tan cerca de ti, y sin que me guiases acaricie con mí mano tú mejilla. Cayendo en la cuenta de que en verdad eras tú y nadie más, lo cual me era grato. Tanto que podría haber llorado.

Tan cerca te tenía ahora que estaba sumamente excitado.

Enseguida recorrí con mí mirada ese hermoso cuerpo que haría mío a como diera lugar.

Avizorando tus blancas piernas. Mostrándose muy provocativamente y que apresaban mí dorso. Tan firmes y resistentes que pronto imaginé lo bien que se sentiría estar entre ellas. Deseando sentirles estrujar mí pene dentro de tú entrada.

Miré tus pequeños pezones. Colando mí mirada de entre la tela blanca; rosados y suaves. Absolutamente dispuesto a devorarles con la boca en cuanto se me presentara la oportunidad.

Al instante aproveche para ver un poco de ése apetecible abdomen. Hallándole bien trabajado y marcado, indicio de tus constantes entrenamientos por mejorar.

Por último fije mis orbes en tus carnosas nalgas, marcando y resaltando su curvilínea silueta por causa y efecto de lo entallado que era el atuendo.

Con tus labios a solo escasos centímetros de los míos. Húmedos y bastante apetitosos, percibía la tibia brisa de tú aliento, y así, posesionándome de tú trasero acaricie tus nalgas, las cuales quedaron a mí alcance en cuanto te recostaste levemente sobre mí cuerpo. Con mis manos deslizándose por si solas hasta esa parte de tú cuerpo sumamente apetitosa.

De este modo les acariciaba deseoso de hacerme de ellas. Apretándoles una y otra vez con las manos. Recordando cuanto les había codiciado.

Deseando explorar entre ellas esa frágil entrada que ansiaba desvirgar con mí falo.

— Kisame…— Exhalaste en mí oreja al sentir mis manos sobre tú trasero.

Excitándote con ello suspiraste muy cerca de mí oído, con lo cual, quede completamente anonadado, y retirando mí cinta ninja- lo suficiente para descubrir mis orejas- lamiste lascivamente el lóbulo de ella. Rozando con tus finas hebras morenas la amplitud de mí rostro.

Mientras apegabas tú cabeza a la mía sentí una ligera caricia de frescura.

Dándome cuenta en el instante de que antes de venir a mí habías tomado una rápida ducha. Asunto que me hizo sentir un hormigueo de felicidad al saber que te habías preparado para dormir conmigo. Asumiendo que realmente te importaba estar a mí lado, más no sabía que posibilidades cabía que yo te gustará.

— No traigo nada abajo — Dijiste posando una cautivadora mirada sobre de mí, y que me atrapo al acto. De inmediato detuviste tus lamidas sobre mí oreja, apegando un poco más nuestros sexos con tal de provocarme.

Gemí ronco al sentir tú endurecido miembro sobre el mío.

— ¿Estas… erecto? — Jadeaste —... por que yo si…— Concluiste rozando tú preciada erección sobre la mía. Acariciando desvergonzadamente nuestros miembros para encontrar juntos el camino al placer. — Mmmhh…

Sin poder creer lo que escuchaba abrí grandes mis ojos. Amedrentado a confirmar con mis propias manos que realmente era tú yutaka lo único que llevabas puesto. Apeteciendo tocar ese músculo de tú cuerpo con tal de verte enloquecer.

Y dejando de tocar tus suaves nalgas conduje lentamente una de mis ansiosas manos hasta tus piernas. Rozándoles con la yema de mis dedos de arriba hacia abajo, sin perder la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Tú piel era demasiado tersa y extasiante. Deseaba no tener que salir de está cama nunca más para estar así de cercano a ti por la eternidad. Alimentando este anhelado aun más cuando escuchaba pequeños suspiros escapar de tus labios al sentir mis caricias. Intimando contigo...

Vislumbrando a la par que tus largas piernas se separaban, para darme libre acceso a tú zona más intima- y acariciando de esta manera tú cuerpo- llegue hasta ese recoveco de ti, en el cual encontré con sorpresa que tus palabras eran verdaderas y que tú pene, hinchado y caliente, se hallaba expuesto ante mis manos. El cual aprese entre ellas.

Le apreté en cuanto estuvo entre mis dedos. Escuchándote soltar un gemido mucho más sonoro a comparación de los anteriores. Lo cual te indujo a arquearte ligeramente.

En efecto la inmaculada muda era lo único que poseías. Dejando a mí voluntad hacerte lo que quisiera.

Comencé a acariciar desmesuradamente ese pedazo de piel. Encontrándole sumamente rígido, estando ya en su punto máximo al igual que el mío. Lo cual provocó que te aferraras a mis hombros, y cerrarás completamente los ojos, sin dejar de separar tus piernas por mucho que te gustase ser tocado. Dejándote masturbar pasivamente. Sin temblar o flaquear a causa de lo que el movimiento de mi mano hiciera sobre tú pene.

Enseguida comencé a frotar tú endurecido falo con un poco más de énfasis. Aumentando la intensidad sobre la punta, cuya parte era la más sensible de tú miembro. Corroborándolo cada vez que ejercía presión sobre ella, y te escuchaba soltar gemidos mucho más intensos deleitando mis oídos.

— ¡ahhh…!— Soltabas alto. Enterrando tus dedos en mis hombros y jadeando muy cerca de mi oído. — ¡Ah! Kisame… ahh… ah — Deslizaba mí mano de un extremo a otro sin dejar de apretarlo. Escuchando la forma tan desmedida con la que gemías y llegabas incluso a gritar con tono suave. Perdiendo la noción de las cosas.

Rozando la plenitud del cielo en el placer que te bloqueaba los pensamientos.

Observando tú rostro, con tus labios entre abiertos, sentí verdaderos deseos de poseerlos, así que decidí besarte. Acallando tus gemidos.

Y mordisqueando sólo un poco tú labio inferior me miraste a los ojos para luego cerrarlos. Anhelando sentir con más precisión mis labios sobre los suyos.

—Ábrelos — Te ordene. Tú apenas mirándome acataste mis ordenes y entreabriste un poco tú carnosa boca.

Teniéndote de esta forma adentre mí lengua en tú interior, y comencé a besarte apasionadamente. Introduciéndome en las profundidades de tú cavidad bucal. Claro esta, sin dejar de masturbarte con la rudeza de mí mano. Con la cual estruje más de una vez tú pene. Orillándote a que intentaras detener el contacto de nuestros labios para soltar un gran gemido de placer, pero todos y cada uno de ellos murieron en mi boca.

Tan sólo era capaz de escucharte emitir sonidos de lujuria. Apretando solo un poco tus piernas ante la fuerza con la que te masturbaba, y con la que ya no podías más. Sentías mí incesante mano proporcionándole fuertes sacudidas a ese miembro que aumentaba más y más la temperatura de tú cuerpo.

Lo cual aprecie al denotar que tus mejillas se tornaban mucho más rojizas que antes, y debía admitir que escucharte gemir y jadear me estaba excitando de sobre manera.

—Abre tus piernas…— Te sugerí, dejando de besarte para separar solo un poco nuestros rostros y verte observarme con suave rubor poblando tus mejillas. Me detuve para esperar a que cumplieras mi segunda orden y enseguida lo hiciste, entonces mordisqué solo un poco tus labios, y tras haber probado de ellos les solté, vislumbrando que quedaron ligeramente rojos por la hambrienta manera con la que les saboreé.

Te volví a mirar. Jadeabas tenuemente, tan cerca de mis labios que las ganas de volver a besarte retornaban a mí, pero continúe masturbándote. Con mí mano recorriendo la hechura de tú pene. Aconteciéndose que tus gemidos estaban escuchándose únicamente por toda la habitación. Ante ese silencio que nos capturaba.

En algún momento me percate de que uno de tus rosados pezones saltaban a mí vista y comencé a besarte el cuello nuevamente. Lamiéndolo con la intensión de llegar a ellos. Con ansias de saborear más de esa piel que me enloquecía.

Sintiendo que de no apresurarme escaparías de mí.

Deje pequeñas marcas de mí amor en ese largo y delicado cuello tuyo. Comprendiendo a mitad de mí lasciva labor que no había nada por lo cual temer, ya que tú estabas ahí conmigo y no eras ni un sueño, ni una alucinación. Estaríamos juntos aunque fuera por una sola noche. Así pues, continúe deleitándome los sentidos con tus gemidos. Con el sabor de tú suave y nívea piel. Sobreexcitándome por el calor que desprendía tú cuerpo.

Y con tú cabeza recargada sobre mí hombro te dejabas hacer por mí.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban acalorándose a cada segundo que pasaba, y tú me regalabas suaves besos que fueron depositados en la superficie de mis labios.

Tiernos.

Sin intensión de devorarme, sino de brindarme muestras de aprecio. Por supuesto, cada vez que no eras presa del delirio y de tus propios gemidos. Cada cual naciendo de la precisión con la que te estrujaba el pene, el cual estaba a punto de llevarte al clímax.

Acaricie tus suaves pezones que endurecían notablemente por el roce de la yema de mis dedos en ellos.

Y presuroso les lamí por la punta, y les succione haciéndome de ellos con la boca. Arrancando un prominente gemido de tus labios.

Suspirabas con solo sentir mi lengua sobre ellos, masajeándoles, chupándoles, mordisqueándoles, y apretándoles con la mano hasta que endurecieron gradualmente con cada gesto.

— Kisame… mmmmhh…— Murmuraba con la yutaka cayéndote por debajo de los hombros. Echando la cabeza para atrás en cuanto te tomé por la cintura y te hice sentarte sobre mis piernas, para erguir mí abdomen y poder lamer mejor tus pezones.

Tenía tantos deseos de probarte con dedicación. Ver cada cual tus gestos ante una caricia dada. Presenciar tú rostro condoliendo de placer y de lujuria, si era capaz de encontrar la zona más erógena de tú cuerpo.

Realmente no quería que esto terminara porque en verdad te amaba, y por mucho que me llenase de goce tenerte en este estado, también estaban presentes mis sentimientos de amor hacia ti.

Jamás había sido noble en cuanto a sexo se trataba. Obligaba a las mujeres a hacerme sexo oral a puñetazos y tras estar erecto las penetraba sin compasión por ambos orificios, sin esperar ver una reacción de placer en ellas. En pocas palabras lo único que buscaba era mí propia satisfacción y casi siempre la encontré.

Siempre terminaba dentro de ellas. Viniéndome de forma intensa y desbordante, pero al terminar, constantemente me hallaba con un vacío en mí pecho que fulminaba todo el placer que hubiese ganado. Era en esos instantes cuando comprendía que nada podría llenar ese hueco que tú amor me dejaba. Porque si no era contigo no me interesaba nada.

Aun así, nunca fui capaz de ultrajarte, sin importar cuantas fueron las veces en las que esa idea divago por mí mente. Ya que me había dado cuenta que si tú no me amabas, y solo podía tenerte de esa manera sería igual que con todas esas mujeres a las que había violado. Al final, siempre me encontraría con ese mismo vacío que me congelaba el corazón.

Pero ahora, cuando sentía tú cuerpo protegiendo al mío del frío de la noche, y te miraba con esos ojos llenos de libido comprendía que ese era un vacío que solo tú podrías llenar.

— Y- Ya no… ahhhh…— Estabas llegando a tú punto, y aferrándote aun más a mí te veniste en una cálida corriente de espeso semen sobre mí mano. En cuanto di una última sacudida a tú pene.

Agotado por este esfuerzo dejaste caer al instante todo el peso de tú ser sobre el mío, cómo si no soportases tanto placer acumulándose en ti. Respirando cada vez más y más despacio.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo tus jadeos se hicieron escuchar, pero no solo eso, sino que, pude percibir los latidos de tú corazón ir depuradamente. Con tú cuerpo transpirando un cristalino sudor por cada poro de tú piel.

Aproveche para depositar un casto beso sobre tú cabeza, mientras descansabas reposando sobre mí regazo, y te abrace para que te sintieses más a gusto.

Yo en realidad quería follarle hasta saciarme. Mí miembro necesitaba sus debidas atenciones, pero no quería tener que obligarte a seguir cuando me había dado cuenta de lo mal que te encontrabas, y de lo poco que llegarías a responderme. Tendría que fingir que no me importaba y descargar este deseo en las profundidades del _osen_.

El problema era que sintiéndote encima mío estaba por enloquecer. Tenía que ponerte bajo de mí a gatas y poseerte para poder estabilizarme…

Ah, tenía que sacarme estas ideas de la mente antes de que me aproveche de tú condición y te violase con desenfreno.

¿Pero qué hacer?

¿Qué hacer cuando fuertes punzaciones de dolor en mí miembro me recordaban que tenía que eyacular?

Y tú cálida y humedad entrepierna, recubierta de semen sobre mí pene, fueron una caricia que me ponía cada vez más caliente.

De haberlo adivinado quizás te hubiese penetrado de una maldita vez. Lo peor era que no podía escapar a atender esta necesidad, cuando parecías tener deseoso de dormir conmigo. Encima de mí cuerpo.

— ¿Estas bien… te has agitado demás? — Te pregunte bastante preocupado de que tanto esfuerzo físico te gastase toda la dosis del medicamento, pero sin decir nada, y levantando con un poco de pereza tú cabeza me reencontré con tus pupilas. Las cuales me miraban con detalle. Pareciendo que mí preocupación te reconfortase.

— Quizás… sea que ya estoy algo viejo — Murmuraste, acariciando mí erección por sobre la tela del pantalón. Intentando con ello que no notase que en verdad te había afectado el anormalizar tú respiración, por culpa de tanta agitación.

Y entonces, besaste mí mejilla para darme a entender que querías seguir.

— ¿Qué dices? Si apenas tienes veintidós años — Te comente sin poder borrar mí rostro de placer por lo que estabas haciéndome.

— A veces se experimenta más de lo que se vive — Musitaste antes de descender hasta mí cintura y bajar la cremallera de mí pantalón, para buscar mí endurecido miembro y así, comenzar a lamerlo con devoción.

Delicadamente lo besaste y le recorriste con la lengua. Haciéndome estremecer de placer por tú perceptible tibieza.

Me recargue sobre la cabecera de la cama para dejarte engullir mí pene con tú dulce boca.

Acariciabas mis testículos con la mano al tiempo en que mordisqueabas mí punta deliciosamente. Haciéndome vibrar de goce.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, al portador del _sharingan_ entre mis piernas chupándome el falo.

E introduciéndotelo completamente a la boca, comenzaste a meterlo y sacarlo de ella en un vaivén que me hizo jadear y gemir consecutivamente.

Miré tus nalgas levemente levantadas, las cuales me excitaban cada vez que se movían ligeramente, y contemple tus pezones notablemente endurecidos a la intemperie, quiénes cubiertos de mí saliva pronto aumentaron mí libido. Entonces, mientras sentía que succionabas mí pene y le apretabas con las manos no pude evitar soltar unas cuantas palabras bastante inapropiadas.

— M- Me gustaría pensar que soy el primero a quien se la chupas — Solté en reproche, y deteniéndote ante mí expresión me miraste a los ojos. Por lo que vire la mirada con tal de no tener que mostrarte mí molestia. Sobre todo cuando estábamos ya relacionados de forma más íntima.

Bien sabía que no eras un hombre tonto, y que la mayor parte del tiempo predecías mis pensamientos. De igual modo que lo hacia un oráculo. Tú razonamiento iba más halla de lo que llegaría a conocer en vida.

— Lo eres — Fue lo último que dijiste antes de que comenzaras a ignorarme con tal de llevar a cabo tan exquisita tarea, y aun cuando estaba disfrutando de tus atenciones, no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado de los celos que de una u otra forma siempre terminaba demostrando. Te ofendí de cierta manera y eso era algo que no podría perdonarme.

Yo te conocía y sabía que tú jamás había tenido este tipo de contacto con otro hombre a excepción de mí, pero no pude evitar pensar que ya habías tenido este tipo de experiencias con sólo ver la maestría con la que me masturbabas con la boca.

Tal vez sea esta idea mía de querer tenerte solo para mí, quizás es enfermo y una idea deforme del amor que poseo. No lo comprendo, pero lo que si entiendo es que por estos celos mataría a quien fuese. Más nunca me atrevería a lastimarle a ti.

Entre tanto tú me hacías sexo oral, acaricie tú suave melena morena con el afán de disculparme de la infamia que había soltado.

Pero no mostraste interés en atenderme, y lamiendo mí pene le recorriste dejando un sendero de saliva en el. Al fin tenía las atenciones que necesitaba, pero no dejaba de pensar que estaba sobre esforzándote.

Sin tus medicamentos perdías la compostura, e inclusive derramabas grandes cantidades de sangre por la boca. Temía que el agotamiento te retornase a tan lamentable estado, e ignorando mis bajos instintos te tomé con fuerza por la cintura y te hundí en la cama, bajo mí cuerpo. Actitud que llego a sorprenderte al determinar que estaba por penetrarte sin compasión. Supuestamente desesperado de la lentitud con la que chupabas mí pene.

— ¿Vas a follarme? — Preguntaste con un incierto tono de voz. Intentando mirarme sin conseguirlo. Todo gracias a que te aprese de las manos para que no te girases. — ¿Tanta prisa... llevas? — Me preguntaste quizás para evitar que lo hiciera, después de todo, está sería la primera vez que te penetraran y debías suponer que te dolería mucho. Cuando más de una vez llegaste a concebir propiamente que una doncella lloraba en tus brazos tras ser tomada por ti.

Y sin darme tiempo de responder levantaste las caderas. Separando un poco las piernas. Lo suficiente para que te desflorará sin problemas.

— Hazlo.

— No quiero follarte — Comente jadeando. Aquello me excitaba y mí miembro estaba más que erecto; — Duerme… yo — Sentí una punzación acortar mis palabras — Yo iré a dormir en tú alcoba — Tras decir esto te solté, y acomodándome el pantalón salí de la cama para luego desaparecer de la habitación. Sin darte tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo.

¿Que clase de enfermo rechazaría tal manjar de dioses qué se le estaba ofreciendo?

No pude evitar dejar de lado mis placeres carnales al saber que de cierta forma no estaba bien lo que hacía contigo.

Yo te quería, pero ¿Por qué te me estabas entregando?

Yo sabía que tú no me amabas, que nunca corresponderías a mis sentimientos, y que pudiera ser que la única razón por la que habías llegado tan lejos conmigo era simplemente porque iba a violarle de no hacerlo.

Me sentí patético y completamente dolido. Estaba engañándome si creía que esta unión me haría feliz. Por supuesto que era dichoso de verte buscarme, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que tú cuerpo no era todo lo que realmente me haría feliz.

Si no soy era capaz de poseer tus sentimientos entonces creo que no apetezco nada.

Lo primero que hice fue entrar al cuarto de baño, para comenzar a masturbar mí miembro, el cual estaba sumamente caliente e hinchado. Al punto de que con sólo tocarle deje escapar un gran gemido de placer. Estaba ya tan excitado y anhelaba que fueses tú quien saciase este deseo, pero era tarde, y prefería sufrir este tormento en lugar de verte desvanecer. No quería tener que ser el culpable de tú dolor.

Apresando mí falo le masturbe de arriba hacia abajo, mientras ejercía cierta presión sobre la punta. Apoyándome en una esquina para hacerlo. Dándole la espalda a la entrada, y permaneciendo sólo. A punto de explotar de placer.

— Itachi… — Susurré en cuanto hacía esto. Recordando cada parte de tú cuerpo desbordando mis latidos.

Llenándome de lujuria.

Quizás si te me hubiese entregado antes no lo habría dudado. Desconocería tú enfermedad y lo avanzada que está se encontraba.

En verdad te amaba y eso me partía el alma.

Deje de pensar en eso y me dedique de lleno a proporcionarme caricias que estaban llevándome a mí punto máximo. Tanto que no me percate de cuando fue que la luz del _Osen _se apago.

Fue en aquel momento que recordé que está permanecía encendida, tras ducharte en ella, y antes de ir a buscarme.

De pronto sentí unos brazos rodearme y un cuerpo apegarse al mío sin pudor.

— Folláme… eyacula en mí…— Fue lo que dijo tú voz.

Tomaste mis manos desprevenidamente para enseguida detenerme, antes de que eyaculara fuera de ti, y tirando de mí brazo me llevaste lejos del baño, sin que pudiese hacer o decir nada al acto, y ahí, justo cuando estábamos frente a la cama me diste un profundo beso. Lleno de pasión. Antes de echarte sobre nuestro lecho. Aflojando tú yutaka para así separar tus piernas y dejarme ver tú ano.

No podía creer que estuvieses haciendo esto, pero no podía negarme, ya no más de lo que había echo durante toda la noche. Yendo de un dormitorio a otro.

Huyendo de esta unión carnal que iba a terminar por matar mí razonamiento.

Y sin dejarte esperar ni un solo segundo más fui y me monte sobre ti. Bajándome el pantalón y separando un poco más tus piernas, las cuales no se abrieron lo suficiente para que me acomodara entre ellas.

Antes de poder hacer nada te mire, y tú me abrazaste, apegándome aun más a ti, para evitar que escapara. Al denotar la decidía que me provocaba verte en ese estado de total vulnerabilidad.

— Hazlo — Pediste, y entonces posando mí duro miembro sobre tú entrada roce un poco tú tibio ano con la punta. Sintiendo la calidez de esa minúscula parte de tú cuerpo, y que te obligo a aferrarte a mí con más fuerza.

— Itachi — Te llamé suavemente. Reencontrándome con tus orbes obscuras pidiendo una explicación a mí llamado. Entonces, sin temor a lo que pasase me decidí a confesar mis sentimientos con mucha más claridad. — Te amo — Fue lo que dije antes de adentrarme en tú interior de una embestida que te hizo gemir con mayor fuerza. Aferrándote a mí cómo si la vida se te fuera en ello.

— ¡Arggg…! — Me abrazabas. Rodeándome por el cuello. De forma que pude aspirar la fragancia de tú cuerpo. Comenzando a desplazarme en tus entrañas mientras escuchaba tus gemidos una y otra vez sin cesar.

Quería que lo supieras, no me importaba si no me querías o pasabas de mí confesión. Sencillamente deseaba que tuvieras muy presente que eras dueño de mí corazón, y que podrías hacer con el lo que gustases.

Esto me dolía, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar la realidad y olvidarme de ti cuando no estuvieras, si es que llegaba a conseguirlo. Cuando de ti no iba a quedarme más que el recuerdo de esta noche.

— Siempre te amaré… aun… cuando tú no existas…— Esta sensación enteramente placentera al sentir la estreches de tú ex- virginal entrada no se comparo a ninguna otra. Comprobando que realmente era el primer hombre al que te le entregabas y quizás el último, porque nadie tendría el placer de hacerte suyo al igual que yo.

Me hallé embistiéndote con rudeza, así como siempre había deseado hacerlo. Adentrándome en tú cavidad anal, cuyo recto recibía mí hinchado pene con bastante dificultad, pero que pronto se acostumbro al vaivén con el que me movía dentro. Entrando y saliendo de forma intensa. Apresurando las estocadas con las que estábamos llenándonos de placer.

— ¡Ah! ¡Kisame... ya! — Suplicabas de vez en vez con un pequeño dolor en tú recto, al ser está la primera vez que te penetraban. Porque no fui capaz de ir lento.

Apretaste aun más tú pequeña entrada cuando comencé a ir demasiado rápido dentro de ti, en un intento por hacerme ir lento con las estocadas, pero en realidad solo aumentabas mí placer con ello. Ante una estreches que me hizo perder la razón, al punto de que te embestía sin escuchar tus palabras. — ¡Ahhh! Ki...same Ahh — Sentía que tus piernas perdían fuerza deliberadamente, puesto que, permanecieron separadas largo tiempo y apenas y se aferraban a mí.

Hubiese deseado que correspondieras a mis palabras, pero solo hiciste de cuenta que no dije nada y tal vez era lo mejor, así no tendría esperanzas, y no me dolería tanto que fallecieras en el transcurso de los días que se venían con impacto a nuestras vidas.

Te abrace.

Con fuerza.

Ocultando mí cabeza en tú cuello con tal de evitarte la pena de abrazarte a mí, para no perderte. Notando que este esfuerzo de retenerme dentro te estaba agotando de sobremanera, y así continúe embistiéndote salvajemente.

Deseaba llorar. Derramar lágrimas de decepción, pero soporte esta pena y te hice mío hasta el cansancio. Hasta que pude sentir llegar el momento de venirme en tú interior en una eyaculación que nos hizo emitir un gran gemido al unísono.

...

— Kisame…— Me llamaste débilmente tras la mengua del orgasmo. Quizás deseando ver mí faz, y me negué a hacerlo, pese a que acariciaste dulcemente mí cabellera para animarme a verte, — Mírame…— Musitaste con galante voz.

Lo que no sabías fue que ya era tarde. Mí corazón estaba destrozado y yo estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar.

Me sentía usado y el más vil.

Y tras esto salí de tú interior cuidadosamente con tal de no desgarrar tú entrada, para luego ponerte boca abajo, Sorprendiéndote al acto; y separando tus blancas nalgas introduje nuevamente mí falo.

Estaba tan excitado, tan deseoso de poseerte, y levantando tus caderas me hice de ti.

Penetrándote con mucha más facilidad ahora que tú entrada estaba lubricada de mí semen. Y adentrándome en ti, escuchaba tus gemidos, los cuales eran cada vez más claros ante la noche que nos cobijaba. Siendo únicamente nosotros mismos los que aportaban vida a este mundo inerte.

Gemías sin defenderse, sin detenerme. Después de todo ya no tenías fuerzas y estaba aprovechándome de eso. Me hundía en ti. Entrando y saliendo en un apogeo que se hacía más, y más intenso. Vislumbrando que te aferrabas a las sábanas. Revolviéndote bajo mí cuerpo y con las pupilas levemente dilatadas.

Mientras que yo estaba preguntándome interiormente si al terminar este hueco se restablecería.

— Arggggh — Solté con ronca voz tras descargar mí virilidad en tú interior nuevamente. Dejándote completamente recubierto de mi semilla, y soltándote deje que tú cuerpo se tendiese con libertad sobre la cama. — Te amo...— Solté bajo — ¡Maldita sea...! — Fue todo lo que dije antes de salir de ahí y dejarte como si tú entrega, como si esta unión no valiesen nada.

Te deje de forma similar a las mil mujeres que había usado para satisfacerme.

Sentí que te use, pero ¿Qué importaba? Qué importaba nada cuando solo quería llorar.

Desde ya era un desdichado.

º

— Kisame — Me llamaste cuando íbamos en las afueras de la villa, tras no decirnos nada luego de lo que había pasado.

— Dime — Solté con voz seca. Sin permitirte mirarme a la cara, al ir varios pasos delante de ti.

— Quiero que hagas algo por mí

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Tú vida me pertenece — Paré en seco al escucharte decir esto, y girándome para mirarte observe la severidad de tú semblante. Me mirabas como si fueses a matarme.

— Haz sido lo más cercano a una familia que he tenido al haber huido de Konoha — Revelabas sin titubeos, — Ya los medicamentos no surten efecto en mí cuerpo, no importa cuanto consuma, apenas y puedo verte el día de hoy — Abrí grandes mis ojos al oírlo. — Estas hemorragias me debilitan y no hay cura ni ninja capacitado para sanarme, ni siquiera la actual Hokage podría.

— Ya veo — Atiné a decir sin mucho ánimo. Mis ojos estaban completamente rojos por lo mucho que llore, y la falta de sueño era evidente.

— Cuando muera quiero que te encargues de Sasuke — No podía creer lo que me pedías, ¿Ibas a dejarte matar por él, y aun así querías que le protegiera…? No sabía si podría hacerlo. Aun más cuando te amo tanto; — Protégele de… Madara

— ¿Quién es ése?

— No hay necesidad de que lo sepas ahora, cuando cada uno de nosotros caiga lo descubrirás — Sin decir más continuaste con tú caminata, pero esta vez cerca de mí — ¿Podríamos olvidarnos de ir por el _chinshuriki_? — Te sonreías tenuemente. — ¿Podríamos ir a caminar y a comer algo al igual que cuando fuimos a Konoha? — Te miré sorprendido. Jamás te había visto sonreír para mí.

Nunca antes fui capaz de escucharte decir palabras más despreocupadas, pero no me importaba ya, porque en efecto, descubrí que este hueco sólo podría ser llenado por ti, y que tú sola cercanía me hacía feliz.

Recordé entonces el asunto que habíamos zanjado. Haciéndose presente con prontitud.

Tú ya eras dueño de mí vida.

Sabía bien que quisiese o no acataría tus órdenes. Te amaba y me volvía alguien débil cuando se trataba de amor.

— Si — Dije yendo muy cerca de ti, sin temor a que nuestras manos se rozasen por la cercanía, ya que de alguna forma terminamos tomados de las manos por largo tiempo, y sin darnos cuenta de ello.

_Fin._


End file.
